


Astronaut AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Astronaut AU

It was your first day at NASA, after years and years of hard work, your dream was finally coming true. You were going to train to go into space, something most kids dreamed of, but for you, it came true. You could hardly contain yourself as you walked in and showed your badge. You went through different offices and then came to two large white doors. You were told to wait there until they came to get you.After 20 minutes of waiting a man walked through the door, “ah! You must be y/n, sorry about the delay, we had to give a run down to the person who’s going to be training you.”

You talked with him on the way over to a small fitness center where they’d check your health. Once they said you were good to go they took you to a small office, “wait here, we’ll get your new partner.” You sat down and tried to keep yourself calm, inside you were freaking out. The man came back with a younger man who looked to be somewhere around your age, “y/n, meet Calum Hood, he’ll be helping you train and joining you on the expedition.” You jumped to your feet and shook Calum’s hand, “it’s great to meet you Mr.Hood!” The second you touched Calum’s hand you felt a spark, it felt like the world froze, you didn’t believe in love at first sight, but love at first touch seemed reasonable. Calum grinned, “likewise y/n, but all my friends call me Cal, so feel free, we are definitely going to have to be friends in order to do this.”

Calum and you trained for the next couple weeks, you had feelings for him, but there was no way you were going to admit that if you were going to be working together. As you were walking to your car one evening Calum ran up to you, “hey y/n!”

You turned to him, “yeah, what’s up Cal?”

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled, “do you have dinner plans? I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better.”

You nodded, “I do actually, Burger King with How I Met Your Mother, but I suppose I can cancel.”

He laughed and then the two of you were off to dinner at a small Italian restaurant nearby. You really hit it off and found out that you both had a lot in common. After dinner was over Calum walked you back to your car, “so that was pretty fun, better than simulators all day.”

You giggled and shrugged, “I don’t know, I like the simulators, it means I’m that much closer to space.”

He smiled at you, “Do you maybe want to go out again sometime? Like a first date?”

You got into your car and cocked an eyebrow at him, “you mean this wasn’t our first date?”

Calum chuckled and started walking back to his car, “tomorrow night! You, me, and a concert uptown! Second date!”

_*Flash forward three years*_

Calum called you from downstairs, “come on babe we’re going to be late for our honeymoon!” You finished saying bye to your parents and ran down to Calum, he was waiting by the door. You walked out of the dorm and into the space station where a group of people greeted you. Your boss walked up to you and patted you both on the back, “congrats on tying the knot, but it’s time for another journey to start!” The two of you were rushed in different directions to prepare for the mission. When you met back up you were heading through a tunnel and into the shuttle.

The rest of the crew was already aboard, but you were both co-captains. You looked at Calum, “Cal, I don’t think I’ve ever been more terrified.” He didn’t say anything, he just linked your arm with his and walked with you over to your seats. After you were strapped in you braced yourself for the worst, you were more scared than anyone could imagine. Calum turned to you, “are you ready?”

You laughed nervously, “not in the slightest.”

He held out his hand for you to grab and smiled, “come on, where’s the girl I fell in love with? Where’s the girl who wanted nothing more than to reach the stars and see space?”

You gripped his hand tightly, “Right here, ready for anything.”

The engine starting….the countdown….the lift off….

As you finally left the atmosphere you and Calum both took control of the shuttle. Everyone was looking out at space, amazed at what they saw. Calum spoke softly enough so only you could hear him, “Best. Honeymoon. Ever.”


End file.
